mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Venusian Aikido
Venusian Aikido — from Doctor Who, practiced by the Third Doctor.The Doctor learned Venusian Aikido, a martial art that few two-armed beings have mastered (Inferno, Day of the Daleks, and others; The Seventh Doctor favored a more subtle version of Aikido which involved applying a single finger: Survival), gained a pilot's license for the Mars to Venus rocket run, and visited Alpha Centauri, where he played table tennis with the six-armed natives (Robot) Venusian Aikido From Multiversal Omnipedia Venusian aikido was a complex martial art mastered by the Doctor, but only used often by his third incarnation.It seemed very similar to Earth Martial Arts and never clear when the Third Doctor Jon Pertwee learned this and why the First and Second Doctors never used it. It is allegedly very hard for two-armed beings to learn, since the Venusians had six arms. The Third Doctor was a suave, dapper, and authoritative man of action, who not only practiced Venusian Aikido (or Karate), but enjoyed working on gadgets and riding all manner of vehicles, such as the Whomobile and his pride and joy, the canary-yellow vintage roadster nicknamed "Bessie" which featured such modifications as a remote control, dramatically increased speed capabilities and even inertial dampeners. In general, this incarnation of the Doctor was more physically daring than the previous two, and was the first to attack an enemy physically if cornered (both of his previous incarnations would nearly always attempt to dodge, flee or negotiate rather than directly defend themselves). This often took the form of quick strikes, with the occasional joint lock or throw - usually enough to get himself and anyone accompanying him out of immediate danger - but usually not to the extent of a brawl, in keeping with the Doctor's non-violent nature. He would only use his fighting skills if he had no alternative, and even then generally disarmed his opponents rather than knock them unconscious. Indeed, his martial prowess was such that a single, sudden strike was usually enough to halt whatever threatened him, and at one point he reminded Captain Yates (physically as well as verbally) that Yates would have a difficult time removing him from somewhere when he did not want to be removed (The Mind of Evil). Sometimes known as Venusian Karate. The (fictional) Martial Art practiced by the third Doctor (portrayed by John Pertwee). The martial art itself involves pure pwnage that can be applied to any situation. It is likely based around real world Aikido along with some Karate bits thrown in for good measure. If you've ever watched the third Doctor unleash his martial arts skills and thought "OMFG! That was AWESOME!", the art is called Venusian Aikido. The third Doctor was a prominent user of Venusian Aikido. Doctor #3 Appearences Inferno First (?) use, and mention in dialogue of, Venusian Aikido in episode 2. What is exact quote? Is it Aikido or Karate? Also used in episodes 3 and 7. Mind of Evil The Doctor pinches Captain Yates on the shoulder in episode 2. DOCTOR: Hi! Venusian Karate. I think you'll find I'm a lot harder than you think, young man. Also used in episode 5 against Barnum. Also used in episode 6 with "hi!" against the Master. Claws of Axos 2 The Doctor uses Venusian Karate/Aikido againt the Axon copy of CIA Agent Filer (sp?) without success. Colony in Space The Doctor uses Venusian Karate/Aikido during a spear fight with the primitives in episode 2. Also used three times in episode 3: once against Morgan of the IMC and twice against IMC ship guards during the colonist attack. Also used in episode 4 against a primitive when the Doctor was being held in the primitive city. All instances make use of "hi!" Day of the Daleks The Doctor uses Venusian Karate/Aikido against a male time traveller in both episodes 1 and 2. The Doctor uses it against an Ogron (somewhat unsuccessfully) in episode 3. Curse of Peladon 3 The Doctor uses Venusian Karate/Aikido against King Peladon's Champion (Gron) in the pit. Sea Devils The Doctor uses Venusian Karate/Aikido against the Master in episode 2. He kicks a gun out of the Master's hands and shouts "aikiai!" (check spelling). The Doctor uses it against two Sea Devils in episode 6. He shouts "hi!" The Mutants 5 The Doctor uses a Venusian Karate/Aikido flip against a Skybase Overlord guard while on the surface of the planet Solos. The Three Doctors 3 The Doctor uses Venusian Karate/Aikido in a mental battle against the dark side of Omega's mind. Frontier in Space This serial features the Draconians who are based on the Samurai. In episode 2, Jo and the Doctor are locked in a cell of an Earth cargo vessel. Jo suggests that she fake illness to lure in a guard and that the Doctor then use Venusian Karate/Aikido to effect their escape. The Doctor declines. Also in episode 2, the Doctor uses Venusian Karate/Aikido against Draconians in their embassy on Earth. Green Death 2 The Doctor uses Venusian Karate/Aikido against three guards from Global Chemicals. DOCTOR: Venusian Aidkio, Gentlemen. I do hope I haven't hurt you. The Time Warrior 4 The Doctor uses Venusian Karate/Aikido twice in this episode. First, he uses a ploy to stike two guards at the gate to Irongron's castle in the face with his fists. Second, he uses it against Lynx. In both instances the Doctor shouts "hi!". Invasion of the Dinosaurs In episode 1, the Doctor uses Venusian Karate/Aikido against a looter in a garage. He uses a Dim-Mak type finger technique against a soldier at the emergency military HQ. He uses Venusian Karate/Aikido against another soldier at the emergency military HQ. In episode 2 the Doctor is ready to use Venusian Karate/Aikido against the Brigidier as he walks through a door, but then realizes who it is and stops. In episode 5 the Doctor uses the Dim-Mak type finger technique on Benton, who voluntarily submits to it so the Doctor can escape. Benton had suggested the Doctor use some of his "Venusian Ooh-ja" on him. Later, the Brigidier explains the event to General Finch by saying that "The Doctor uses a rather unique form of unarmed combat." The Doctor uses the Dim-mak type finger technique against a technician in the underground complex. Death to the Daleks 1 Pertwee uses Venusian Karate/Aikido (w/ "Hi!") against two Exillons. Monster of Peladon Venusian Karate/Aikido is used to disarm a miner in episode 1. It is used against the Queen's guards (with 'Hi!') in episode 1. A staff is used when the Doctor joins the miners to fight against the Queen's guards in the mine in episode 2. A Dim-Mak type neck pinch is used against two of the Queen's guards to rescue Gebek in episode 2. Venusian Karate/Aikido is used against Ettis during the sword fight on Mt. McKeshra (sp?) in episode 4. The scene is reprised in episode 5. Write the first paragraph of your article here. Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.